powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesson 28: Bishi-Bishi Pikeen Osu!
is the twenty-eighth episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It fully introduces the genius but lazy Geki Juken student Ken Hisatsu/GekiChopper and begins a storyline regarding the Virtuous Beast Sword, his special weapon that is required for the next phase of the story. Synopsis The irresponsible fifth Gekiranger returns to Japan, but he has a lot to prove to the team in order to make them trust him! Plot At SCRTC, Master Xia Fu tells the team that they are going to be getting a fifth team member. At the same time, Jyan is out in town buying some menchi katsu, but a young man in a white jumpsuit buys the last one before Jyan can. They fight over the food until Jyan senses Niwa of the Rin Jū Crocodile-Ken as he is fighting Ran, Retu, and Gou. Jyan tries to join them in the fight, but because he had the menchi katsu, the other man interrupts the battle by driving a truck towards Jyan and allow Niwa to leave. When Xia Fu shows up, he greets the man, Ken Hisatsu, the fifth Gekiranger. They all visit the SCRTC Meisters workshop, home to Ken's family, but his father is angry at him for leaving the country during training. Ken realizes that he has alienated himself from the other Gekirangers, with Xia Fu giving him a chance to redeem himself by successfully befriending one of his teammates. Ken decides to befriend Jyan by giving him menchi katsu, but it does not work. When he senses Niwa on the attack again, Jyan attempts to go but is hindered when Ken's sister Sachiko tries to defend her brother. But when Ken admits defeat, she gives up and was going to run off when a sign nearly crushes her. Ken uses his Geki Hard Diamond technique to save her from the sign, and Xia Fu arrives with the repaired Geki Changers designed for Ken. At the battle with Niwa, Jyan distracts him long enough for Ken to summon the SaiBlade and transform into Geki Chopper and destroys Niwa with his Geki Waza Sharp-Sharp Blade. Back at SCRTC, the gang celebrate until Xia Fu asks Ken about the SoZyuTo which he gave him, to which Ken avoids the subject. Elsewhere, Rio is making his way to the Beast Origin Village, until Long arrives in various guises to inform him of the Seven-fold Barrier of Seven Sages that only the SoZyuTo can break. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 32, *'Pre-Credits': SaiBlade * This is one of the few episodes that does not feature a giant robot fight; instead Niwa was killed by Ken before he had the chance to grow giant. *For the first time, the opening of the series changes with the addition of the two new Gekiranger (Gou and Ken), all of the Seven Master Sages and Long, as well as GekiFire and GekiTohjaWolf. DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Lesson 25: Hine-Hine! Shigeki is Mine Alone, Lesson 26: Mohe-Mohe! Consult Your Worries, Lesson 27: Beran-Beran. Burning Play-by Play, and Lesson 28: Bishi-Bishi Pikeen Osu!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html References See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Michiko Yokote